A Fair to Remember
September 20, 2016 October 20, 2016 October 26, 2016 November 4, 2016 November 4, 2016 November 13, 2016 November 24, 2016 January 2, 2017 January 24, 2017 May 26, 2017 November 6, 2017 June 2, 2018 June 13, 2018}} |next = "One of the Boys" |viewers = 1.73 million}} "A Fair to Remember" is the forty-fourth episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot When Lincoln and Bobby become friends, Lori sets out to make Bobby jealous by spending time with Clyde. Synopsis Lori is waiting for Bobby to show up for their date, and is anxious to be with him. When Bobby shows up, he says they are going to a monster truck rally but Lori says it isn't romantic, and suggests Lincoln goes in her place. Neither is too fond of the idea at the start, saying they won't have much to talk about, but when they return home, Lori is pleased to see them doing a bro handshake because they hit it off. Lori then becomes a little angered when Bobby begins inviting Lincoln out on their dates, making her feel like a third wheel. She then gets enraged to hear that Bobby and Lincoln are enjoying themselves without her at the arcade. She heads down to the arcade ready to confront them, but decides not to after Bobby claims how happy he is hanging with Lincoln, and Lori gets ecstatic when she hears Bobby promising they'd ride the tunnel of love, only to get upset again after hearing Lincoln will be tagging along. Lori is intent on taking Bobby back from Lincoln. Rather than take Leni's suggestion of hanging out with Ronnie Anne, Lori decides to do so by taking an unconscious Clyde to the fair as her date. Bobby is oblivious to the fact that Clyde is passed out, but after Lori pretend flirts with Clyde, he begins feeling jealous. Lincoln, not wanting to lose his bro, begins inviting Bobby to ride extreme rides, which successfully keeps him away from Lori. Lori then prepares to ride the tunnel of love with Clyde, but Bobby is so caught up in riding a toilet themed ride that he doesn't really care. Lori ends up talking with the unconscious Clyde, who falls into the stream. Clyde is sent to an emergency medical tent, while Lori is sobbing uncontrollably because she has lost Bobby forever. Lincoln feels bad and gives up his bro time with Bobby for Lori's sake, claiming he still has Clyde as a bro, but Clyde is in the tunnel of love. Later on, Lori is grateful to Lincoln for his kind gesture, and says that "he's the greatest bro". Back at the Loud House, Lucy shows pictures of Lori to Clyde, and the latter ends up passing out after seeing pictures of him on a date with Lori, as Lincoln makes a joke about it, and he, Lucy, and Bobby laugh at it. Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Jessica DiCicco as Lucy *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby *Trevor Devall as Teen Carny / Carnival Worker / Carnival Manager Flip and Billy's father have no lines in this episode. Trivia *Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Rita, and Lynn Sr. are absent in this episode. *This episode was originally paired up with "Snow Bored", as episode 24a, but it is now paired up with "Dance, Dance Resolution", and is now episode 22b. **Despite the TV guides for YTV airing the aforementioned episode, it actually aired "Funny Business" instead. *At the start of this episode, there is a newspaper on the living room table entitled "Crowd loves Loud" from "The Loudest Yard". **This also appears in "Pets Peeved". *Howard and Harold are indirectly mentioned when the carnival manager asks to see Clyde's parents over the loudspeaker. *This is the last episode where Grant Palmer voices Lincoln. Collin Dean takes over from the next episode onward. *In this episode, Bobby's first name is revealed to be "Roberto". *Lori's Filipino voice dubber, Mariz Mendoza has stated that this is her favorite episode because she had fun dubbing this episode. *'Irony': **When Lori explains that Bobby is like the brother Lincoln never had, Leni suggests that Lori should hang out with Ronnie Anne, because she could be like the sister Lori never had, despite the fact that Lori already has nine younger sisters. *This is the second time Flip appears with no speaking lines. References *''A Fair to Remember'' - The title is a parody of the 1957 film , and a play on the fact that this episode takes place at a fair. **'' '' - Coincidentally; there is also an episode of this show with a similar name that also has a similar plot (only with an "e" at the end of "Fair") *'' '' - The monster truck rally that Bobby and Lincoln go to, A-Truck-alypse Now, is a reference to this 1979 film. *'' '' - The Tunnel of Love ride resembles the ride . *'' '' - On the Tilt-a-Whirl ride, the traditional American musical composition plays. *''Ride Operator'' - "Join hands, you lovebirds" was a shoutout to the Emil Stika' line "Hold hands, you lovebirds" from short " ". *'' '' - When talking with Clyde, Lucy calls Lori "The sister who cannot be named" which spoofs how most of the people refers to "He who must not be named". Errors *Lincoln uses the bike he got from Lynn, despite the fact that he gave it to Lana in the episode "Hand-Me-Downer". *Lori's eyelashes are missing three times in this episode: **When Lori was annoyed about Bobby hanging out with Lincoln at Gus' Games and Grub, she was at her house. **When Lori is talking with the "unconscious Clyde" in the Whirly Gig ride. **When Lori is crying that she has lost Bobby forever. *In the Brazilian dub, Lola (Lhays Macêdo), Lana (Jessica Vieira), and Lily (Hanah Buttel) were credited, even though they didn't appear in the entire episode. *Throughout the episode, Lori has 2 sets of eyelashes, but when she is covered in sand, she has 3 sets of eyelashes. *When Bobby said, "Last one in the water is a loser!", both his and Lincoln's noticeable bags were missing. *At the end, where Lincoln, Lucy, and Bobby laugh at Clyde, Lucy has Lori's laugh. *Bobby buys a donut with sprinkles on it for Clyde, but when the donut is given to Clyde, it's shown to not have any sprinkles at all. Running Gags *Clyde fainting and nosebleeding when seeing or hearing Lori being mentioned. *Lincoln and Bobby doing their bro handshake. *Lincoln saying "bro" puns. *Lori trying to make Bobby jealous. *Lincoln hanging out with Bobby, which annoys Lori. es:Una Feria Para Recordar fr:La fête fréro-raine id:A Fair to Remember pl:Bardzo wesołe miasteczko ru:Памятная ярмарка tl:A Fair to Remember